The World's Status Quo
by LordoftheFlash
Summary: Mirror story to At World's End - A decision was made, tens of thousands of lives were sacrificed to keep the world as it was. Now the main objective is over. What's next for world?
1. Disaster averted, normality restored

**Welcome, old and new readers alike.**

 **To those that have read my work so far you're wondering. Where the hell is the next chapter for 'At World's End'? Well to refer to the GoT dragons in South Park. They're coming. This story is there and being created whenever I have time but do not have access to the materials I need for the main story. Such as manga extracts of the H.O.T.D story and of course, the notes I have pre-made for each chapter.**

 **Don't get me wrong the main story's progress is coming along smoothly so it will not take as long to release it as last time.**

 **For future reference, I will be updating the main profile page not only the OC list I have used for current stories but also chapter progress for up and coming chapters as well and if I'm not updating it then feel free to poke me about it.**

 **Now then for this story, this would be the story if a certain element was changed about although it would be pretty easy to guess what that element is by now. This story in terms of chapter length is not going to be like the main story as I have my own stopping points so the chapters will be somewhat shorter. Also some other characters from other animes may appear as this progresses.**

 **Anyway enough from me. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own H.O.T.D or any of its characters. Apart from the OC's, they're mine.**

* * *

 _Around 2 and a half days before 'Z-Day'_

In the Busujima household

"Ah James, right on time, what do you have for me?" Kathleen answered.

"We have a slight problem, most of the materials in the vial is standard for medicine, however there is traces of uranium within the substance." James explained down the phone.

"Uranium? That can cause problems even if any amount of it is used at all, it could potentially change the human DNA in large continuous doses but since it's in the bloodstream that no longer matters. It would most likely kill whoever receives this. Whoever conjured this experiment must be extremely mad to even try this. You know it's a good thing you brought this to me when you did. This gives me the evidence to justify the last few hours." Kathleen replied.

"What do you mean by 'when I did'? I thought the plan was to wait until I gave you the information and then come to a decision to pursue it further." James queried with concern.

"Something didn't sit right with this at all. A longshot being tested on humans in an uncontrolled environment is a recipe for disaster. I took the risk of going in now and dealing with the consequences later." Kathleen answered keeping her usual calm tone.

"So in other words. You took a gamble." James concluded.

"Exactly, we have had confirmation of all of the patient listings on their database so we are in the process of rounding up those that were in the experiments before anything happens to them and if it comes to it then they will be put down before they can harm anyone else. I'll update you in a couple of days. Till then. Enjoy some normalcy for once in your life." Kathleen responded once more.

James sighed at this answer before speaking.

"Alright. Keep me posted." James finished before ending the call.

Exhaling deeply, James lent back and thought about how many people that could have been experimented on around the world. How many lives that could be potentially ended early because of his family's decision but then again it could be for the best if something were to happen if they had just waited.

At this point a knock came at the door. James turned to see Saeko's head poke through the door. A concerning look was on her face.

'She heard me sighing. Fortunately she couldn't understand the conversation earlier or this could be a long night.' James thought to himself before the young woman at the door slowly stepped into the room.

"Is everything alright James-san?" Saeko slowly asked as though she didn't want to pry on private matters.

"Nothing too concerning. Actually it was my mother scolding me for being distant." James replied with a chuckle at the end.

Saeko looked a James with a frown on her face before replying.

"Well she is correct you know. Since you got here you have been trying to avoid father and me whilst we're at home." Saeko pointed out with a serious look on her face.

James looked at her and noticed how much she felt on the matter. He stood up so he could look into her eyes. Saeko noticed the same look when James became serious at school. She thought she had overstepped her bound when she saw this look.

"Well then maybe we need to change that then." James smiles and tapped her shoulder before walking past her to the door.

"Hey, father said you couldn't touch me." Saeko soften and smirked playfully.

"Is that so? He said nothing about beating you in sparring though." James smirked back as he opened the door but not stepping through it.

Saeko looked at him for a moment before smiling like a child getting her favourite toy for her birthday. She moved quicker than normal to the door. James chuckled once more before turning back to the equipment left in the counter.

'I'll dispose of it during the night as the uranium would be more difficult to move right now. She didn't ask about it which is only a good thing for now. But let's have some fun.' James thought before moving through the door himself.

* * *

 _Two days later. (12 hours before 'Z-Day')_

James had went to his room following an entertaining dinner with Saeko who was still feeling sore in her joints from the spar two days before. This had affected her movements when teaching her classes in the dojo as the substitute for her father. To pay her back for that, James volunteered to do the warmups and cooldowns for each lesson which left all of the students with similar pains as they had not trained in his way before.

The spar a couple a days earlier knocked Saeko out like a light allowing James to move the materials out of the room and be disposed of without raising suspicion.

The room now was tidy and clean just the way he likes it as it avoids Saeko telling him to clean it or her doing it for him.

He knew that his mother would call him soon with news. Hopefully it did not contain the news that tens of thousands of lives had to be eliminated. But would it be necessary in order to save the lives of millions? That is what James was thinking right now as he took his place on the futon and waited patiently for that phone call.

It wasn't long before the vibration along with a light appeared and James went answered the call.

"Mother what's the news?" James asked quickly.

"Patience James I will tell you. It took nearly the policing resources of nearly half the countries in the world but we managed to round up all of the patients that we're experimented on." Kath explained.

"and what happened to them? Any side effects worth noting?" James asked once more.

Kathleen sighed which was picked up by James.

"Unfortunately a couple of hours after we picked them up they began to deteriorate at an alarming. Like they had ingested a high end acid as their blood had started turning black. A few minutes after death, their corpses reanimated and started making moves towards our doctors. Taking no chances, I ordered the termination to whatever that was and to purge the remaining patients. I'm sorry but I didn't want to risk it. It was like the movies those Hollywood producers bring out only real." Kathleen went on slowly so that James could hear every word.

James also sighed but Kath already knew he was going to do that.

"I know what you're thinking. We are trying to justify the deaths of several thousands of people. Remember what your father taught you 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'. We averted something that could have caused billions of deaths on a global scale. I will deal with the consequences later." Kathleen continued to sooth James worries.

"So what are my orders? Do you need me back?" James asked.

"Pulling you out now would arouse suspicion and heaven forbid the government's need an excuse to overreact after all of this. In the meantime, use the rest of the allotted time to have a normal life for once. Train, socialise, whatever. However your father did give you one instruction. Get some contacts of your own over there as your father's are loyal to him but not to you." Kathleen answered.

James took a moment to think before speaking.

"A year without Lee's pestering for training sessions. Alright understood. Keep me posted." James acknowledged before ending the call.

James then looked at the door and waited for the inevitable knock and which came not seconds later with the form of Saeko slowly entered the door.

"Back to this again I see" Saeko pouted as she sat on the futon next to James.

James patted her head before responding.

"Don't pout. That's not you and I apologise. That was a quick check in with home about things going on over there." James said to the slightly blushing girl next to him.

"So what are you going to do to make it up to me?" Saeko smiled as she clutched what was clearly a bokken underneath her kimono.

"Sometimes I wonder if you actually like getting beat by me?" James sighed which turned into a chuckle.

"Well no matter how many times I lose to you. I will get you one of these times and besides, it's the most fun I've had in a long time." Saeko admitted as she stood up with a smile on her face.

"Fine then. Just don't start crying from the pain when you wake up in the morning after when I'm through with you." James chuckled as he stood up as well.

The two exited the room laughing with each other.

* * *

 **AN: Well that it's for this chapter. It was more to rejoin from the main story's prologue and to wrap up that in one go for the story to actually start. Think of it as a prologue inception.**

 **If it seems confusing then please read the Prologue chapters in the main story and that should clear up any thoughts this chapter may have left.**

 **Till next time, read, review all of that.**


	2. Requests of a different kind

**AN: Here is the second chapter of this side story. I had some time whilst away from home over the last few days so I could grind out one of these chapters. From here though I will be putting more focus on getting a main story chapter out but for now, enjoy this little bite.**

 **I do not own H.O.T.D or its characters. The OC's though are mine.**

* * *

 _The following morning_

"Did you really need to hit me that hard?" Saeko clutched her neck and waist as the two were eating their breakfast.

"Well you didn't want me to hold back." James chuckled as he took another bite out of his meal.

The previous night had the two spar against each other in the dojo. Saeko had insisted they do not use the competition gear and instead go without it despite the risks. James agreed and as they started the spar consisting of James dodging any strikes Saeko was throwing at him. After around 10-15 minutes of just dodging, Saeko's frustration got the better of her and she started to lose focus and instead created openings for James to exploit on her pressure points. After around 5 hits, James got bored and Saeko was slowing down so on the next opening James pinched her back just enough to make her fall unconscious.

After carrying Saeko to her room and laying her on the futon, James returned to the dojo for an hour's worth of exercises and katas before turning in for the night himself. Which has lead the situation the two are in now for breakfast.

"If I had known you would go for me like that then I should of worn protection." Saeko spoke out before eating the breakfast James had made for her as a payback for knocking her out which consisted of a simple Japanese rice breakfast.

"That can be taken out of context." James pointed out.

"Well who knows what you could have done to me whilst I was unconscious." Saeko looked up and smiled quite sadistically.

"You're getting a kick out of this aren't you? And besides you know yourself I didn't do anything to you or else I'll be digging my own grave." James replied as he finished his breakfast.

Saeko looked at the young man who was returning his tray to be washed up later. A smile grew once more.

'It's not like I dreamt it would happen. The moment I truly become a woman is what I've been thinking about recently and James-san is the only man besides my father to best me in combat so far. If anyone could make that dream a reality at this moment it would be him.' Saeko thought with a blush.

Saeko was then brought back into the real world by a flick to the back of the head.

"Stop thinking unladylike thoughts and hurry up or else we'll be late for school." James muttered as turned away to head for the door.

Saeko noticing the time quickly finished her breakfast before following James to the door.

* * *

James and Saeko were now walking along a nearby street headed for school. Their pace was slightly quicker than usual due to them leaving the house later than usual. As they came up to a set of crossroads, Saeko spotted something on one of the streetlight poles.

"James-san look at this." Saeko spoke out as James had kept in walking.

James stopped himself and looked at Saeko who reading what seemed like a notice on the street pole but that thought changed once he went back and saw it himself.

 _'Food and games festival this evening at 6pm. Couples and groups only and formal wear required for entry.'_

The poster read with pictures of couples playing team based games.

Saeko gave James several quick glances as her eyes went from him to the poster. A glance that didn't go unnoticed from James.

"Let me guess. You want to go to that with me, right?" James looked Saeko with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you asking me out on a date James-san?" Saeko smirked at the young man next to her.

"You wish I was asking you." James chuckled in response

"Oh got someone else in mind?" Saeko raised her eyebrow as well.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." James teased.

"Oh and who is that anyway?" Saeko leaned closer and her voice slightly raised.

"Is that jealousy in your voice?" James smiled despite Saeko being a few inches of him.

"Oh ho you wish I was jealous of you." Saeko regained a little bit of her composure and leaned back to her original position.

"I thought so. I thought you Japanese girls had a bit of confidence to ask guys out yourselves." James spoke.

"This isn't some anime James-san and besides…" Saeko replied before turning away slightly.

"...it's not like I haven't been on a date yet." Saeko muttered but loud enough to be heard by James.

'Wait, she hasn't had any kind of relationship with a guy yet. A girl like Saeko would have at least been asked by loads of different boys. There has to be a reason behind it.' James thought to himself before speaking once more.

"Look, from our stature in school we'll be asked to go by several boys and girls. If you are still willing after school and neither of us has a worthwhile data then I'll ask you. Is that suitable Saeko-san?" James looked into her eyes.

"You know what? Since it's you and you owe me after all of these aches and pains after our matches. I'll take you up on that but only because I know you won't go with anyone else." Saeko moved closer to the young man to glare into his eyes in response.

"Oh you think so. I thought it would be to keep each other out of trouble like what we agreed with your father." James responded.

"He'll understand once I explain things to him." Saeko brushed off.

"Fine then but let's go before we get busted for being late." James started a brisk walk back on the way to school with Saeko in tow.

* * *

James was now in the vicinity of the second year classroom and was now on his way to his locker to collect his things as he only had less than five minutes before the bell rings for morning class. As he approached a familiar classmate tags alongside.

"Mornin' Carter-san." greeted the voice that belonged to Kohta Hirano.

"Ah morning Hirano-san running a little late as well?" James replied as they walked down the corridor.

"Well it's not that. It's that since the festival everyone's been going on about is coming up so it's just everyone is asking girls to go with them." Kohta sheepishly muttered out whilst looking down.

"Ah I thought so. Anybody asked you or you going to ask?" James asked the boy.

"Well I have one in mind but….she has her mind on someone else it seems." Kohta sadly sighed.

"Ah well but keep your chin up Hirano-san as you don't know when an opportunity may come knocking." James placed his hand on Kohta*s shoulder with a smile on his face.

The two had finally reached James' locker and when he opened they are surprised at the amount of what looked like letters and invitations that came pouring out onto the floor surprising both boys.

"I don't know whether to say how lucky you are or to pity you." Kohta looked at the pile.

"Seems like they were put through the air vents and I agree with you. Looks like the whole student body got wind of our little match with the athletics club." James bent down and picked up the letters.

"What will you do with them? You don't have enough time to respond to all of them by tonight." Kohta pointed out as James placed the letters into his bag.

"Well those who don't have the confidence to ask me directly will not get one as they don't deserve my time. I'm sure I'm going to have to do that a few time is today at least." James explained as he took what he needed for the day from his locker and stuffed it into his already full bag.

'I'm being watched.' James thought as he noticed in the corner of his eye a speck of very light orange hair watching the two from down the hall.

"Rumor has it Yuuki Miku is going to ask you at some point. At least that's what I heard from the usual gossip groups." Kohta spoke.

James shut his locker and along with Kohta, they started to walk towards their morning classroom.

"I am aware of who she is and her antics around men. I am not that desperate for a girl who's only talent is to seduce men." James quietly spoke so that their eavesdropper could not hear him.

The two reached their classroom only a minute before the bell would sound and they went to their respective desks. As James got to his desk, he noticed a pink note waiting on top of his desk.

It read 'Carter-san can you meet me next to the observatory club tower on the roof at lunchtime. I wish to have a talk. -ST'

'There's only one person with those initials in this class at least.' James thought.

The young man looked around and sure enough the so called genius was conveniently not looking his way to see if he was reading it. The said genius was keeping her head down praying no-one would notice her blushing face.

'Obviously too embarrassed to acknowledge it now so I won't approach her. I get the feeling she is in the same boat as Saeko though, having most of the boys go after her.' James thought as he turned and sat at his desk just as the bell went.

'I'll just have to amuse her later.' James continued thinking as the teacher walked into the classroom to start the morning class.

* * *

After morning period James was heading for his little meeting on the roof when a very light orange haired girl came around the corner and approached him.

The girl in question was quite well endowed for her figure and was showing off her cleavage by having two of her shirts buttons undone. From the look of her makeup and body language, it screamed that she was purposefully showing her assets off. This girl was Yuuki Miku.

"Miku-san, is there something wrong?" James spoke out to the girl in question.

"Please Carter-kun just listen to me for one minute. I have a request." Yuuki stepped closer to James.

Yuuki hugged herself tightly onto James chest using her fingers to draw patterns on his chest in a seductive manner.

"Please Carter-kun. I have been having these strange feelings for you for a while now. I want to ask you to be my date to the festival and I will make sure that we will be satisfied both emotionally and physically by the end of the night." Yuuki winked at James in the hopes that her feminine charm would work in him.

Unfortunately, James was having none of it. He grabbed her wrist much to her surprise and began to push her back.

"Sorry but I have other plans tonight and besides I'm not going to jump into bed with a girl I have not spoken a word to since I came to this school. Sorry but find someone else." James attempted to get past her but Yuuki was not going to let James by that easily as she wrapped her arms around his waist clearly refusing to let go.

"Please Carter-san I don't want to go with anyone else. Just go with me and I'll do anything you want." Yuuki started to move her arms around James with her tongue out all seductively.

"No. My type of women isn't somebody's seconds or in your case the entire athletic club's seconds." James forced her hands away from him but Yuuki forced herself onto him once more.

"Please I beg you. I don't want to be passed around like some whore anymore." Yuuki begged with some tears starting to form in her eyes.

James decided enough was enough and forcefully push her away and giving her one last look.

"For your information I'm disease free and I would to keep it that way." James spoke these words before turning and resuming his current path leaving behind Yuuki who had fell to her knees from shock.

 _Outside the observatory club room_

James finally made it to the balcony next to the observatory club room. Expecting to find a certain pink haired girl waiting for him but was slightly surprised when found nobody waiting for him.

'Maybe she is waiting for me to show before revealing herself.' James thought as he leant his back on the rail, his back to the city waiting for any movement.

As if on cue the club room door opened to which a hand appeared beckoning the young man to come to the door. James pushed himself off the railing and made his way to the door and entering the dimly lit room.

The room itself wasn't big or full by any means. It contained one large telescope in the room and not much else other than a desk or two used for work when the club members were in. The room was only lit from an opened window on the glass roof likely to be used as a hole for the telescope to look out of.

James flicked the light switch on next to the door to reveal one Saya Takagi with her back to him fidgeting quite badly.

'Must be her first time doing this. Then again, it's usually the men who do this kind of thing.' James thought as stood there.

"So what is it you wanted me to talk with you about in such a quiet place. I never took you for a astronomer anyway." James spoke causing the girl to flinch ever do slightly.

"I just happen to know where they keep the key and no one ever comes in here during the day anyway." Saya responded albeit very nervously.

"Still dragging me out here to such a quiet place. Anyone who could have followed me here might have took this the wrong way." James replied.

"Don't make this anymore embarrassing as it is!" Saya almost screamed.

"Well then spit it out. I don't have all day you know." James retorted starting to get a little impatient.

"Well….if you wanted a date to the festival. Then I wouldn't say….no." Saya stuttered whilst trying to get out what she wanted to say.

"So you pulled me up here so you can try and get me to ask you to go the festival with me?" James queried

"Well boys are always supposed to ask the girls out anyway." Saya huffed.

James sighed at the sight before him. Judging from her words and body language he felt from her he could tell that she didn't want to go on her own but out of all the boys in the school, it was either himself or no-one.

He also remembered what Saeko said to him earlier. He felt both girls were in the same boat. Both were inexperienced as far dating would go if they had any at all but it seemed that he was deemed good enough in their eyes to be around them. He didn't deny that both girls had their qualities. Both were well mannered and raised well but the difference between them was Saeko whilst she enjoyed her kendo arts, James felt that whenever they sparred she was enjoying it a little too much. For Saya, James knew that just from her attitude that she was raised in a high class environment where she would get everything given to her within reason. For that reason she is very intelligent for her age although she doesn't like to lose and looks to be around those who she can learn from. Not that she would ever admit to that, her pride was too strong for that.

"Look alright I've made a decision." James broke the silence which made Saya look at him with her hoping eyes.

"Oh so you've decided then?" a voice called out from the doorway.

"Followed me then Saeko-san?" James didn't look at the doorway as he already recognised the voice.

The said girl walked into the club room and stood on the other side of James with him being between both girls.

"Well I saw a half crying Miku-chan in the hallway so I had to follow." Saeko raised her eyebrow as she said those words which made Saya look at the man Saeko was speaking to.

"You rejected Miku-san? Why?" Saya said with a surprised time in her voice.

"If I wanted a whore. I'd go out and get one but I'm not that low." James spoke with a serious expression on his face.

Both girls looked at each other thinking 'He has a point there.' before looking back at the young man.

"That aside who are you choosing to take with you then?" Saeko asked causing both girls to once again look at the boy.

"Oh that's simple. Why not take both of you?" James chuckled as he said those words.

"Eh!" Saya gasped out in surprise. Saeko too was surprised but kept her composure.

"Look, I'm assuming you two haven't been on a proper date with anyone yet. So as friends we should go together but if you two want more than that then you two will have to compete for it as I don't want bad blood between any of us." James explained.

Both girls looked at each other as if to say you two but were slightly disappointed as they wanted it to be a date for just then but looking at each other as if they were trying to read the other's mind. Saeko eventually broke the silence.

"If James-san wants there to be no issue between us then I will gladly go as friends." Saeko gave the two in the room a reassuring smile.

Says sighed to herself whilst adjusting her glasses before speaking herself.

"I guess you're right. Who knows this might actually be entertaining to spend some time with those I spend my time with." Saya returned back to her normal self by flicking her hair back.

"Good to see that we're in agreement now let's grab something to eat before lunch ends. We can organise how were meeting and getting there on the way down." James opened the door gesturing the two girls to go first.

The ladies gave each other once last look as if to say 'This isn't over.' then proceeding to leave the club room.

James watched them leave before thinking to himself.

'Just what am I getting myself into?' James shrugged before leaving the room himself with his mind already on what possibly could happen in just a few short hours.

(Scene Change)

 _After school_

Inside the athletics club, Yuuki Miku was on her knees before the members of the club with a tall man in a business suit looking out of the window.

"So he resisted you, he's more troublesome than I thought." the man said to everyone in the room.

"Please sensei, I tried as much as I could without getting the student body suspicious with my actions." Yuuki kept her head low as the club members watched her.

"The boy is too troublesome for us to simply coerce to us and he is surrounding himself with other troubling individuals in this school." the 'sensei' spoke out.

"But Sensei, we can take him. If he has a date for this festival everyone's going to tonight, we can surprise him and turn him to our side if we use his date." one of the club members suggested.

"Not at this time, these incidents are too frequent and will draw attention to us. For now let us punish Miku-san for her failure." the teacher turned around to look at the cowering girl before him.

"Shido-sensei please. Not this many." Yuuki looked at the entire athletics club.

The teacher then smiled at her current position. He sat down so had a good view of her and the surrounding members of the club.

"Have fun boys." Shido called out to the rest of the club.

The boys turned to Yuuki like a pack of wolves and they all smiled as they started to approach her.

* * *

 **AN: So that's it for this chapter. Expect a bit of a wait for the next one as I am focusing mainly on getting the next chapter of that done.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, all of that good stuff.**

 **Chapter 3 - The festival of flames - Coming soon**


	3. The festival of flames

**AN: So then this is continuing on from the current side story left off.**

 **These chapters are significantly easier to write as I can somewhat 'Free write' to get to a certain position at the end of the chapter. I'd like to call it rough work as I don't particularly plan these side story chapters in full like I do with the main story. It's a little rougher round the edges but it allows for some more creativity in the process.**

 **It may also give me some inspiration on writing out the main story though. So it can stop taking almost a year per chapter which is what a lot of the people who enjoy the main story actually want.**

 **Either way, on with this story. To get this out in around 3 weeks isn't easy but hey I wouldn't be doing this side story if I can get the main one out this fast. This one I just couldn't really stop writing with this one but either way enjoy.**

 **I do not own H.O.T.D or any of its characters. Well apart from the OC's, they're mine.**

* * *

 _That evening after school._

James went and picked up a Yukata that he rented for the weekend.

Saeko already went ahead back to the house after school as she had everything she needed at home. So James was left to the task of getting his yukata on his own.

James eventually picked out the yukata he liked. One that was plain black with white fabric underneath the arms and legs but when he tried it on it stuck to his body a bit once he got it on properly. He remembered the shop assistant telling him he was looked very handsome in it.

As he was walked along, he took out the receipt for the purchase and noticed it had a number of the back of it.

'Typical. I wasn't even trying and I get her number and what is it with the Japanese and their obsession with walking around in basically a dressing gown anyway. I should have brought my formal suit with me if I knew I would be doing this kind of thing.' James thought as he cursed his lack of foresight.

The young man arrived at the house and entered to find no Saeko waiting for him. Assuming she was still getting ready for the evening festivities he went to his own room. On the way though he bumped into the only other occupant in the house going to her room.

Saeko was still wearing her usual school uniform with her hair wrapped up in a towel. Her uniform however had her front buttons undone revealing her purple lace bra which was showing a lot of cleavage the young man in front of her.

James raised his eyebrow before breaking the somewhat awkward silence between the two of them.

"I take it purple is your favourite colour then, Saeko-san?" James joked.

Saeko quickly moved her hand to move the fabric to cover herself and whilst supporting a slight blush at being caught is this awkward moment.

"For your information James-san. It is." Saeko quickly spoke out as she headed to her room.

James looked at where she went and stood there for a moment. He processed what just happened between the two of them.

'Just who was she trying to impress anyway. She already has a body to die for anyway. If she wanted to beat Saya that badly like in some Japanese harem anime. She should just come out and say it.' James thought as he also chuckled at the thought before making his way you his room to get ready for the festival.

* * *

 _An hour later_

It was almost time for the festival to begin and even though Saeko had more time to get ready. James was the only one who was ready and was sat in the front living room waiting for Saya to arrive.

'I know women take forever to get ready for these kinds of events but it's not like we are meeting the Emperor or any government officials tonight.' James thought as he was starting to get a little impatient.

"Sorry to keep you waiting James-san." A voice came from the doorway causing the young man to look up.

Saeko was standing there in a floral navy blue kimono with matching fabric to tie the outfit together. She kept her fair untied but it became obvious that she had conditioned it so that it flows down her back supporting the whole look as a whole.

'Damn, give her a real sword and that would complete the whole traditional samurai look for her.' James thought as he took in the sight in front of him.

"How do I look?" Saeko moved her legs a bit to which the kimono allowed for one of her legs to slip out revealing her long silky legs.

"Beautiful. But you already knew that." James commented.

Saeko entered the room to check the young man's outfit herself.

"Well you don't scrub up too badly yourself." Saeko examined him carefully making note of certain tight areas where some of James' more bodily features were more on show.

James was wearing the Yukata he rented out earlier. Fortunately whilst the outfit itself was tighter around the chest and legs, they were quite baggy in the arms which allowed James to keep his hidden blade 'hidden' from prying eyes. The blade itself he kept with him for protection purposes.

"Can I ask you something James-san?" Saeko asked after she did a lap around the young man.

"Why the both of us? You could have chosen either one of us to take with you." Saeko added.

"I don't want to ruin any potential friendships I've made since I got here. Besides the both of you could learn from each other." James replied hoping she take that and left it at that.

'No kidding. If I had made a choice this early then I would have been screwed in the long run and even if I could choose I can't as I'm still bound by our rules regarding intimate relations whilst out on so called 'missions'.' James thought.

Saeko pondered for a moment to process what he just said. She didn't know whether to take that as a good thing or a bad thing.

'At least he hasn't ruled out the possibility.' Saeko thought to herself.

"Fine but you're making this up to me later." The girl in question leant back and turned back to the window.

The act was just in time a what looked like a stretch limo pulled up outside the Busujima residence. The two occupants of the house went to the front door and left the house together. As they were walking down the path towards the gate they saw Saya waiting outside the rear door of the link.

'Why am I not surprised that she went for that colour?' came the similar thoughts of the two walking towards the limo.

Saya went predictably for a light pink kimono to match her hair like Saeko's but with a darker pink almost borderline red fabric to tie it together. Her twin tails hair was reduced to just one hair tie for the back of her hair but it allowed for the usual hair to flow over her forehead and sides.

In a display of competition Saeko grabbed James' arm with her own to walk arm in arm with the young man. The said young man did not mind in fact he didn't even flinch at such a move. Saya on the other hand noticed the display and pouted in slight jealousy.

"I have to say Takagi-san. You look exceptionally beautiful tonight. The hair you have now is a much better look." James commented as the two finally reach the pinkette.

Saeko gave a quick look over the younger girl in question. Making a quick analysis of her so called competition. The said girl was not focused on the swordswoman but on the comments the young man said to her.

"It's not like I dressed this way for you." Saya tried to keep herself composed but it was clear to the two in front of her that she was lying through her teeth.

"Keep telling yourself that, Takagi-san." James chuckled which caused Saeko to giggle herself.

"J-just get in the car." Saya stormed off to the other side to get in that way, hiding the fact that she went red in the face.

James and Saeko started to laugh at the poor girls embarrassment before getting in themselves.

* * *

 _Inside the limo enroute to the festival_

"Isn't this going to draw attention to us Takagi-san?" James looked around the limo.

The car itself was catered for discretion but for luxury at the same time. Then again a blacked out limo with black leather everywhere isn't exactly discreet in the modern age. This gave the young man two different conclusions.

'Either daddy's loaded or extremely powerful in politics. Knowing little genius personality though. I'm assuming both.' James concluded.

"Well daddy is at a social gathering tonight and took the estate car. I've agreed with our driver for the night to park not too far from the festival so we can walk in without drawing too many unwanted eyes." Saya explained.

At this point the window to the front seats opened to reveal a man in his early forties.

"Evening all. I agreed with the Takagi-sama to park up in a parking area about two hundred yards away from the main entrance. Names Matsudo by the way but just call me Mac." greeted the driver known as Mac.

Both James and Saeko introduced themselves to the driver which was met with a smile and a thumbs up from the older man.

"Where will you be whilst we are away at the event Mac-san?" Saeko spoke up.

"There's a tea and ramen stand not too far from there from what I heard is the tastiest in the area. Takagi-sama has my number in case anything happens though." Mac told the other occupants of the car which was met with nods.

The rest of the trip comprised of Saeko and Saya moving the subject to their schoolwork to which the two males in the limo tuned out in their thoughts.

'Wonder how's the folks back home are dealing with the clean-up operation. Bet that's one massive headache having to deal with all those U.N. delegates.' James went through his mind to what he was originally meant to do in the country before that was stopped before it got out of hand even for him.

The limo eventually after a short drive arrived at its destination to which the three exited out of the limo through their nearest respective door. As the three said their goodbyes to Matsudo until later, the man called James for a little private chat. The young man told the girls to carry on without him and he will catch them up at the festival entrance.

"Carter-san was it?" Mac asked the young man in question.

James nodded in response wondering just what was this about.

"Now then Takagi-sama's mother got curious into who she was going with as this was a couples event and since there is three of you. I wanted to know for her sake what your stance is with those two." Mac explained.

"Ah. So since I currently live in Busujima-san's residence she asked me first but Takagi-san also asked me later that day but since I did not want to disappoint them by rejecting one of them. We decided to come as friends. Besides whilst their feelings for me are not confirmed yet. I don't have any interest in pursuing either of them yet as I don't want to destroy any friendships I have built since coming into the country." James explained back whilst not revealing the family ruling preventing intimate relationships until after the second mission has been assigned.

Mac took in the young man's words and processed them in his mind for a minute. Eventually he responded…

"Fine I'll place Takagi-sama in your care for tonight. If she does feel something for you though. Please don't string her along like you see in our manga books." Mac replied.

"They're safe with me, Mac-san. Enjoy your evening." James bowed to the older man before turning to catch up with the two girls who had went ahead without him.

Mac on the other hand kept his eye on the boy as went out of sight.

'The boy is an interesting one. I just hope that Takagi-sama can find the happiness in that boy. Even if he rejects her.' the thought went through before finally shaking his head and turning to find that ramen stall he craved for.

* * *

The trio headed for the entrance to the festival and after some awkward looks from the woman operating the turnstile along with the slight whispers and a bribe from James. The trio entered the festival with little trouble.

They looked around at all of the different stalls seeing what games are available to play but the girls insisted they go to the prize stall first to see what they wanted to come away with.

'I hope this isn't like the ones back home where we will be here all night just to get a pencil sharpener or something.' James though as he was being lead by the two girls in front of him.

Whilst James thought he was lead around. Onlookers saw him almost dragged instead. This is because the two girls were competing in getting to the right stall first. Whilst the boy in the matter had no trouble keeping up as he was not wearing the training weights that night, he felt the girls holding his arm in case he would sneak off. Like he would have ran off in the first place.

The trio reached the correct stall which house the apparent prizes that the festival was holding.

"I'll let the two of you pick something to get by the end of the night. I'll be over here as it's a little crowded." James commented as the stall was attract a lot of other groups and couples doing the same thing.

The two girls nodded in response and James went out of the crowd but went to a nearby bench to sit on that was within view of the prize stall. The prizes themselves were based like normal festival or arcade prizes were they were based on a ticket system obtained by playing the games at the stalls around the event. James observed some of the more closer games to see if what some of the games were.

It was then he noticed some of the students from Fujimi school walking around as well. A lot of them he recognised from the athletics club as he remembered some of the faces that he had to personally deal with since first day there. He watched as they all had dates to the event as they walked around as one large group. He even noticed one Yuuki Miku walking by. She was apparently in a daze being dragged around by what was the captain of the athletics club. Her kimono was not done up properly and her hair was in a state as well.

'Looks like someone had a little bit of fun before coming here.' James thought as the girls found him.

"We've found what we wanted James-san. Come and see." Saeko approached and grabbed his arm. Saya frowned at the act before speaking up herself.

"Come and see what I want you to win." Saya grabbed the other arm as the two girls pulled the young man back to the prize stall.

"I thought we were doing this as friends?" James questioned.

Saya then got up to his ear and whispered…

"We need to act like two girls vying for your affections or else we'll get kicked out. So play along." Saya whispered in a soft manner that was slightly out of her usual character.

Saeko leaned up as well copy the pinkette.

"Play along James-kun. We had a talk and we agreed to do this only for tonight. So show us a good time." Saeko playfully and almost seductively whispered in his other ear.

"You're doing that on purpose. Aren't you?" James raised his eyebrow to the swordswoman noticing the change in the honorific.

"I'll do that and a lot more tonight." Saeko licked her lips in apparent hunger.

Saya on the side of the young man was going quite red at how she interpreted that last exchange.

"W-we said nothing about 'THAT'." Saya stammered out trying to keep a straight face which was clearly not working.

Saeko giggled at the response from the pinkette.

"Aww so cute, Saya-chan clearly isn't ready to be make you a real man James-kun. Something I am more than willing to do for you." Saeko teased as she and Saya glared at each other.

'So a night of pretending to be a male anime protagonist. Right then.' James thought in his head before pulling both girls out of their glaring contest by pulling their arms.

"So then Saeko-chan? Saya-chan? What would like me to win for you then? Something behind the counter? Maybe my heart?..."James spoke to both girls before pulling them both in so they can hear him whisper.

"...or maybe me for the night?" James whispered in a deep seductive voice.

Both girls were completely taken by surprise from that sudden change of character from the young man that they both went red and started to touch their index fingers together in an all embarrassed look.

"Oh that's priceless. The looks on your faces." James nearly roared with laughter at the sight before him.

The two girls looked at each other clearly thinking the same thing. They both grabbed an arm and using their free arm pointed at a specific prize on the middle shelf.

"That one!" was what both girls said. Then turned to each other and glared since they both wanted the same thing.

James eyed the prize that the girls wanted. It was a pendant shaped with a pink coloured stone shaped like Cupid's bow and arrow. The description underneath it was difficult to read with all of the people around but it read…

 _'A prize to give to your beloved one whether it'd be a hidden crush to your lover. Wearing this pendant will increase the chances of your crush or date making your love dreams come true. Results guaranteed.'_

James wanted to facepalm at the fact that despite what the sign says that that was an absolute lie but he did not want to disappoint his so called 'dates' for the evening.

"Fine by the end of the evening that prize will be yours." James turned to both girls who had stopped glaring at each other and smiled in response.

* * *

The trio walked back to the entrance to the festival knowing that since the prize stall was at the very back of the venue. They would have to go back to it at some point.

Each game was one taken from most fairground and theme park minigames around the world. All of whom are slightly rigged so that the right result would not happen all of time forcing players to pay out more to eventually win.

Not for James however, whilst watching the games earlier caught on to the more obvious rigs and worked around them for more consistent results. Usually this meant he won in 1 or 2 occasions and since he was buying for two, he'd win again on the next attempt. The stall game vendors who handle each game noticed his tricks since they know how to win themselves. They grimaced in case anyone was watching the young man play and gave him the tickets to shoo him away quicker.

The girls on the other hand thought James was winning on pure skill as whilst they know that each game was somewhat rigged in favour of the host, they failed to notice James' apparent tricks to beat each game.

It wasn't long before the trio had enough tickets to get two pendants and they had not done the last game yet as they were just walking past on the way to the prize stall.

"Step right up gentleman and show off your skills to your better half. Our shooting range is sure to have you looking like a real man tonight." the announcer for the game called out to passers by.

The trio looked at the stall's general direction.

 _'Shooting gallery - Come and show off for your partner's love.'_

'One of those huh? Wouldn't have thought that would be here as it's a couple's event.' James thought.

"So then James-san. Want to 'show off' how much of a man you are?" Saeko smirked playfully hoping to tease the young man.

"I don't see why not. Been a while anyway." James agreed and stepped forwards towards the gallery.

"You can shoot one of those things?" Saya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well when you are apart of a high class noble British family. Taking part in social events which involves shooting live rifles is somewhat frequent back home." James explained with a smile on his face.

The two girls looked at him dumbfounded at the revelation of another thing the young man could do.

'Smart, strong, can fight and can shoot. What can't he do?' Saya's eyebrow was twitching as she was thinking that.

'As expected. Makes me wonder if he is lying about having no training in the sword if he can fight and shoot.' Saeko thought whilst a smirk grew on her face.

"Why don't I just show you both instead?" James shrugged his shoulders knowing that he's have to prove himself to the both of them.

The trio arrived at the gallery and the attendant noticed them and came over.

"Oh, looks like someone's getting lucky tonight. Two beautiful young girls? Make everybody in this event jealous of you by excelling not only with the ladies but with this as well." The attendant brandished what looked like a rifle from under the counter and handed it to the young man.

James inspected it carefully to take mental notes of the rifles capabilities.

'Doesn't feel that weighty. Carries ammunition and I don't see any paint anywhere so it would have to be a makeshift bolt action airsoft rifle. Can't tell the range and effectiveness until I shoot with it. Might as well give it a bash.' James combed the rifle in his hand.

"So then, wanna play young man?" the attendant asked.

James looked back at the girls who were eyeing him carefully. The young man chuckled at their watching eyes before turning back to the attendant.

"Sure." James nodded much to the attendants delight.

"Wonderful. Now let me explain the rules. You have twenty shots in that rifle to hit the ten targets that appear. There are bonus points for accuracy and how quickly you do it too. Be careful not to hit any friendlies in the gallery as well or else we will have to deduct points for that.' the attendant explained to which the young man nodded in understanding.

The attendant went over to the lever to bring up the targets. He looked over at the young man to receive confirmation that he was ready to start to which the young man give the attendant the thumbs up.

 ** _'Game start'_**

The lever dropped and three round targets ten metres down the range. James took aim at the one to the left of him.

 ** _'Pop'_**

A small noise came from the rifle as the small pellet shot out and hit the target. After which James moved to the next target and did the same thing and again with the next one. Three more targets then appeared twenty metres away and were moving forwards and backwards. James took aim and corrected for distance and fired three more rounds and made hits on all three targets. The next three were moving in all directions. Forwards, backwards, up, down and diagonals to the point where the targets were very erratic in their movement.

'Better miss a couple here. Don't wanna look too good or I'm gonna get questioned later.' James thought as he position himself for the next target.

James took aim at the target to the left moving in a diagonal direction to the right rear of the range. Taking the shot it skimmed the top of the target but it didn't register as hit. Acting a little annoyed by his apparent miss he took aim once more the same target and hit it with the next shot. Moving to the next target which was moving up and down whilst moving forwards and backwards, he anticipated the angle he need to hit the target which the next shot hit it square in the middle. The last target was moving in the opposite to the first one. Like the first target when James fired it skimmed the top again to which he fired again and hit it perfectly.

The last target popped up but another one showed as well. It seemed the other 'target' was a picture of a woman with the correct target behind it.

'Simulating a hostage situation. Interesting but too easy.' thought James as he took aim.

Hitting the target was easy as judged the range and effective angle perfectly to hit the target without hitting the hostage in front of it.

 ** _'Game end'_**

"Wow. The best I've seen so far. In fact the best since we've started these games. A new record of ten hits, two misses and no penalties. All in just over 50 seconds. I don't think that will be beaten on either range." The attendant updated the leaderboard after the young man gave his name.

The girls watched the leaderboard update and celebrated in their minds as the young man turned to look at them from afar. The two smiled at him in return before turning to the other range.

James looked at the other range as something caught his eye. The other occupant was roughly the same height, older, slender but well built woman with purple hair and slight tanned skin. She wore a standard floral kimono which want well with her skin and hair but from the way the woman was expressing herself at the minute with the rifle in her arms that it screamed that she did not belong in one.

James observed her stance to the way she fired. The experience was there that was for sure as she was completely calm to the point that it looked natural to her. She exhaled as she shot the last target down and her game ended.

The attendant at the woman's range came over to the board and looked at the other attendant and then to James.

"Sorry kid. She beat you. Ten hits, no misses, no penalties but in over a minute. Accuracy over speed." The attendant replaced the young man's name with the woman's name.

' huh?' James raised an eyebrow and looked at the woman in question.

The said woman looked at the young man with a smug grin on her face. She also winked at the young man to solidify the teasing. James on the other was having none of it.

"Go again? Loser buys the drinks?" James called out the apparent older woman across from him.

The said woman laughed at those words before smiling in response.

"Well seeing as it's the only exciting thing going at the minute. Why not?" the one named Minami responses as she retook her place as the range.

James took himself back to his range and readied up by checking his rifle before aiming back down the range after giving the attendant manning his station the thumbs up. A small smile crept on his face.

'Let's show what a Carter is really capable of.' James thought.

 _ **'Game start'**_

* * *

 _A minute later_

"You can't just do that!" the one named Minami stormed up to the young man.

"Do what exactly?" James shrugged off whilst holding his rifle.

"You can't just shoot through a civilian to hit your target!" the woman raised her voice as she kept a few metres distance between them.

"She has a flesh wound. She'll live." James coldly brushed off.

The game started and ended in thirty seconds for James. Each target hit in the centre on the first shot. The last target however, hid itself behind the friendly target more than the first time so rather than waiting for it to become easier to hit, James just shot and the pellet went straight through what would be the left shoulder of the friendly and into the centre of the target.

He then stood there and watched the woman take another twenty seconds to complete her game. Even though he got the friendly target. James had done it quickly enough to beat the woman's score regardless of the points deduction.

"Still, if that were real that person would have been needlessly injured." The woman argued.

"and that just pisses you off doesn't it." James pointed out.

"Yeah it does." The woman agreed putting her hand on the trigger despite not aiming with it.

"You wanna shoot me don't you?" James asked in a non serious tone.

"You have no idea." The woman played off.

"Well do it then." James dared the woman whilst copying the woman's hand movements with the rifle.

"Think I won't, cause I will." the woman fired back.

"Good I'll shoot you right back." James called out himself as a crowd started to form.

"Okay on three." The woman aimed the rifle at the young man.

"That's enough you two." The attendant barked as they attempted to intervene without actually getting in front of either of them.

"One. Safety's off." James called out once more as he took aim as well.

"Two. Mine was never on." The woman fired back as she copied the young man's movements.

"James/Carter-kun stop!" the two girls watching the situation unfold cried out losing all character of what they were portraying as that night.

"Three!"

 _ **'POP'**_

* * *

 **AN: Well that's it for me. Next chapter for this will be out soon before I turn back to the main story but until then as usual rate, review, comment.**

 **Of course any constructive feedback is appreciated.**


	4. The cool hand of the law

**AN: Here is Chapter 4 of this side story. As per usual with the 2nd chapter of this chapter block I will be returning to the main story to get the next chapter out there before returning here for the next block.**

 **In the meantime though, enjoy this latest chapter.**

 **As usual, I don't own H.O.T.D or any of its characters. Apart from the OC's, they're mine...**

* * *

 _Five minutes later_

"How did you that by the way?" asked the purple haired older woman who was massaging her left shoulder on a park table.

"Do what?" responded the young man sat on the other side of the table.

"Dodge that pellet at that range, shooting and hit me in all one maneuver." The woman queried as she wondered herself what happened.

A few minutes earlier at the shooting range. Both of them were at a standoff where no-one wanted to physically interfere between the two of them. Once they both cried out three, the older woman fired her shot intending to strike the chest or shoulder to make the young man drop his rifle but the said young man instead twirled round low dodging the pellet coming for him and fired his own into the left shoulder of the woman in front of him causing her to almost drop her rifle. The act for both of them banned from the range but it seemed to both of them that they didn't care about it.

"I saw where you were going to aim by looking into those eyes of yours." James leant forward.

The woman also leant forward to meet his eyes.

"Bullshit, nobody can do that on the fly." The woman sternly replied whilst maintaining eye contact.

"You'd be surprised at how much more I can do." The young man replied in the same serious manner.

Both Saya and Saeko were sat there watching the two talking to each other wondering if this was going to escalate again but they knew secretly that if it did that they would simply be a backseat driver as they would not be able to do anything. That was before the two in front of them started to break down in laughter.

"Okay, what's your name kiddo?" the woman asked wiping her eyes in laughter.

"Oh I'm James Carter. And you'd be Miss?" James introduced himself.

"Minami, but please just call me Rika in times like this." The one now known as Rika replied a smile on her face.

"Times like this? So what specialist team are you with in law enforcement, Rika-san?" James asked gaining the attention of the other three at the table.

Rika stared into his eyes for a minute creating a silence between the four of them. Eventually, Rika broke the deadlock.

"Oh you're good so tell me how did you arrive at that?" the older woman leant forwards to hear the response.

"The way you shoot is too refined to be a beginner so either you would be a gun club member, a policewoman or in the military. You're too athletic to be just a club member and too professional to be military. That just leaves the police but Japanese police aren't trained to use rifles in the same manner as you do. No, you had extra training for that. One that requires to become a specialist would it not? So I'm thinking SAT. Right?" James explained in detail his reasoning behind his assumption.

Rika looked at the young man with calculating eyes trying to understand his game. Failing so, she smiled before issuing her response.

"So who are you really?" the older woman casually commented.

"Only the most interesting man in your life." James winked at the woman before taking a sip of his drink.

The act finally made the older woman lean back roaring with laughter.

"Well you are right about two things at least, but you are no man Carter-san. You are just a boy to me so the two girls sat next to us need not worry. I won't be taking him away from you both just yet." Rika spoke thereby causing the two girls who were pouting at the scene before them before turning red in embarrassment.

"So who are you with Rika-san?" Saeko quickly tried to change the subject.

"Speaking of that she went to get some food not too long ago so she should be…" Rika turned to look for the person she had come to the festival with.

"She!?" Saya gasped as the answer soon became clear.

"Rika!" a voice cried out.

Like Moses parting the sea the crowd gave way to an onrushing blonde bombshell wearing a floral dark blue kimono which was quite tight around the chest which was drawing the attention of most the men within visual distance and the annoyed looks of the women who caught their partner's wandering eyes.

"Jeez, can't go five minutes without you drinking alcohol." The blonde arrived at the table which housed the group whilst carrying two small snack sized takeaway portions of ramen.

The blonde then turned the only make of the group.

"Sorry if she had been a bother but she does tend to…" the blonde started but stopped once she realised who she was talking to.

"Carter-san!" she all but screamed as she dropped the ramen on the table nearly causing it to spill everywhere and proceeded to grab the young man's arm with a large smile on her face.

"My, my you're looking quite handsome tonight aren't you?" the blonde complimented eyeing him up and down.

"Marikawa-sensei. I see you're being just as friendly as ever." James commented noticing both Saeko's and Saya's eyebrows twitch in the corner of his eye at the sight of Shizuka being so close to him.

"Know each other?" Rika's eyebrow raised at the sight herself.

"I go to Fujimi high school. Second year." James quickly replied trying not to notice his arm sinking deeper into the blonde's chest.

"In that case let him go Shizuka. You can't play with the boys from your school." Rika told off the blonde who had now taken refuge behind the young man.

"Aww, but this one's different Rika. This is the one I've been telling you about. This one's older than the second years and he's been sending the school bullies to my office instead of their victims." Shizuka explained whilst starting to stroke the top of James' head.

"Oh. So this is the boy you've been telling me about? Interesting?" Rika spoke observing with her calculating eyes.

"Is my transgressions at school a problem, Rika-san?" James asked

"Relax, I'm not on duty tonight and I don't really care for the actions of kids in a school playground unless the teachers and parents want me to get involved." Rika played off.

"and anyway from what I've heard. Your supposed actions may just be what that school needs." Rika continued perking the ears of a certain pinkette.

"What do you mean by that Rika-san?" Saya asked leaning forwards slightly.

"From what I've heard and from what Shizuka's seen herself. A lot of things get swept under the carpet at that school so you kids need to be careful." Rika explained much to James' grimace.

"Corruption is a dangerous game to mess with isn't it Rika-san?" James concluded.

"Exactly and before you ask and you didn't hear this from me. We have suspicions but not enough to do anything about it and we think they have friends in higher places." Rika replied.

"But moving on from that to answer the pink one's reaction earlier. Yes Shizuka and I are here together. Although I think it's time to let go of him now." Rika continued before turning to the blonde who was still hugging James' arm very tightly.

The said blonde pouted and stuck her tongue out at her friend before eventually letting go and moving to sit next to Rika.

"Aww, you're no fun Rika. I wanted to play with him some more." Shizuka huffed trying to look all miserable.

"Don't look at me like that. You know full well the rules are regarding relationships with students don't you." Rika chopped the top of the blondes head.

"Owie...maybe." the said blonde held her head rubbing the sore spot.

"So what are you two anyway? You said that the two of you came together but this event was for couples." Saya asked with interest.

"Well since he has done such a good job at figuring me out to the point I think he might be stalking the two of us, let him answer it." Rika turned to the young man.

James thought about that for a minute before coming up with an answer.

"Well from your careers and the fact that the two of you may be away from each other for a significant length of time in case Rika-san needs to go to any other jurisdictions for whatever reason, I don't think you two are together in that way. Of course with Marikawa-sensei acting like she is and with both of your actions with each other. I think you two indulge in some physical intimacy if neither of you have been with a man in so long." James spoke out.

Both of the older women went wide eyed at the young man. The two younger girls were looking at the three waiting for the inevitable silence.

"Are you actually stalking us? I'm this close to arresting you for harassment." Rika pit emphasis of how close she was to throwing the book at the young man in front of her.

"I've been here for a couple of weeks now. So how can I stalk you when I have one of these two with me literally all the time I have been here." James explained, waving his hands to show some sort of innocence.

"...and you two actually like this guy?" Rika turned to the younger pair who had went red at this point.

"Who said I even like him?" Saya huffed.

"I'm not interested." Saeko turned away in a similar fashion.

Rika laughed at the sight before her before turning back to the young man.

"Right so my turn now?" Rika leant forward.

"Go right ahead. I'd like to see what you come up with." James replied as he too leant forward.

Shizuka, Saya and Saeko all had turned their attention to the other two now as their interests had certainly peaked.

"So how much do you three know about him anyway?" Rika asked.

The three in question thought a good minute before replying to the officers question.

"Only what I already told you Rika." Shizuka stated.

"Only from what I've seen. He has been quite secretive." Saeko commented.

"Same here. I only see him around school Times anyway." Saya added.

'and so it should be.' James thought as he looked back to Rika.

"Alright then. From what I've been told about you. You can shoot, fight in hand to hand against multiple opponents of various builds. You can deduce people's lives by just observing their behaviours and the teachers at your school grade you so high at you could teach them." Rika started to conclude.

James glanced to Shizuka for the latter part as it was obvious that came from her. The said woman noticed his eyes looking at her and sheepishly smiled in return.

"So what I think is that you're quite athletic, intelligent, able to react well to situations and has most of the technology companies under his foot with his apparent research." Rika went on and at this point the rest of the group had leant forwards with interest.

"All of that these three could have told you themselves so it proves nothing." James stated not overly impressed from what he was being told.

"but I'm not finished yet?" Rika interrupted holding her hand up so she could continue.

"You're an abnormal young man that's a given. One excelling in both physical and mental characteristics and parading round with two beautiful girls. Either you're a rich kid buying your way to a high end lifestyle or your more valuable to society than you lead on." Rika finished with the two young girl blushing slightly at being acknowledged by the older woman for their looks.

James looked the officer and read her body language. It was clear to him that this was a clear conclusion from her as her body language and her words did not single guesswork but a conclusion drawn up from the facts that the three other ladies knew. Although literally all of what Rika knew about the young man came from her blonde friend.

James took a few moments before eventually giving his response.

"Well you're half right." James played off.

"Oh." was all what the officer reacted with.

"Well it's true. I am significantly more wealthy than the next man. I got my wealth through my own means not from the bank of Mom and Dad." James spoke out keeping his poker face.

"How rich are we talking?" Saya piped up in interest.

"Enough to live my life as I see fit without consequence." James replied keeping his card close to his chest.

"Oh I wondered what it'd like to have a sugar daddy." Shizuka spoke out loud obviously thinking about what would she do with a significantly large amount of money.

That was until Rika punched the nurse's arm to snap her out of her daze.

"Owie." Shizuka massaged her arm before it went sore.

"And for society?" Rika asked getting the group back on track.

"I'm high enough to match Saya-chan over there judging from how she's presented herself and how we got here , the difference between us is that clearly I don't need a constant bodyguard as I can take care of myself." James explained which made the pinkettes eyebrow twitch.

"Oh is that what Mac-san said to you after we got out of the car earlier. I'll be having a word with Mother tonight." Saya huffed in apparent anger.

"I had wondered that myself." Saeko chipped in but James had raised his hand.

"Don't be angry with them Saya-chan, it's what I'd do if I was them. Letting you go to an event with two school 'mates', one of which is a male who they don't even know themselves would set off any parent's red flag." James replied directly to the pinkette.

"I agree with him. We get so many callouts from parents wondering where their kids have gotten to if they don't answer their phone just once. Perfectly reasonable behaviour especially with what can happen with young women today." Rika went on further empathising the young man's point.

Saya went red trying to imagine the kind of conclusions her parents would jump to if she went with just a boy.

Rika examined her watch before motioning to the blonde bombshell next to her.

"Well it's time we make tracks anyway as I'm on duty early tomorrow morning anyway." Rika admitted as she stood up.

"Aww, I want to play with Carter-kun some more." Shizuka pouted clinging onto the young man's arm again.

"You would be able to, if the food you had brought over hadn't have gone cold." Rika replied.

Shizuka pondered for a minute before finally remembering why she left the officer on her own in the first place.

"Oh, whoopsie." Shizuka giggled at her own forgetfulness.

The blonde nurse albeit reluctantly let go of the young man and joining her friend.

"I'm sure with this one around we'll meet each other again. Next time I'll show you how I really shoot and we'll see if you can handle me then." Rika winked at the young man whilst referring to the blonde next to her.

"I'll do that and more. So as they say it's a date." James winked back as he acknowledged the older woman's apparent invitation.

Both Saya and Saeko were both glaring and pouting at the same time as the older couple walked away. The action was noticed by the young man who in turn started howling with laughter.

* * *

After Rika and Shizuka left, the other three decided to call it a night as well. They had been there for a couple of hours already and they were wondering whether Matsudo was waiting for them at this point.

The trio had a fairly quiet trip back to then Busujima residence where Saya herself had got out along with the two residents to see them off.

"Thank you for entertaining me tonight. It's not often I get to hang out with those outside of our family's circle." Saya thanked with a small bow.

"That's quite alright Takagi-san. We had fun tonight didn't we Saeko-san?" James responded looking over to the purple haired girl to which Saeko nodded in agreement.

Saya walked up to the young man and grabbed his hand.

"Saya…"

"You can call me that when it's just us there. Not at school though." The pinkette stared into the young man's eyes as she bluntly spoke.

The said young man looked at her with the same look trying to read her emotions but nothing came of it.

"That fine Saya-san as long as you do the same with me." James replied.

"It's only because we're friends now. Don't read anything into it?" the pinkette huffed as she turned away and got into the car.

"Keep telling yourself that Saya-san." James called back just as the car started to pull away. The window was open half way so he knew that the pinkette 'genius' would hear him.

James noticed a piece of paper had gotten into his hand. The very same hand that Saya grabbed just moments before. He unravelled the paper to reveal what looked like a phone number and a message which read…

'I enjoyed tonight greatly and would like to do it again sometime. I'm not asking you out on a date though so bring Busujima-sempai if you feel like it. -ST'

"That girl…" James mumbled almost not noticed Saeko had leant in and read the message herself.

"So tonight you've managed to get Takagi-san's number and charmed your way into two older women's lives. Are you such a ladies man by any chance James-san?" Saeko asked sternly.

"What? Are you jealous that I didn't give you a hundred percent of my attention tonight?" James smirked at the young woman in response.

Saeko looked at him contemplating her response until she smiled evilly.

"For that and the fact you pretty much hit on another woman during our supposed date tonight. You are going to make it up to me. Since Father is back tomorrow I suggest you pay back your dues or I'll tell him horrible things about what you've been getting up to whilst he has been away." Saeko spoke out whilst still smiling in a sadistic sort of way.

"You know what. Fine what would you like, dinner, bath…" James started before leaning in close to Saeko's face.

"...or me." James seductively winked at the young man.

The act alone surprised the purple haired young woman but not enough to cause a reaction. She leant back whilst trying to suppress a blush before replying.

"That won't work with me James-san. So we'll have a late dinner first before I get in the bath. After which we'll spar in the dojo until I retire for the night. Sound good with you?" Saeko explained what her plan was for the rest of the evening.

"Sounds like a plan Saeko-san, I'll help you prepare dinner." James agreed.

"Good but you're making breakfast in the morning. I've always wanted to try one of those English breakfasts I've been reading about." Saeko smiled at the young man as she turned and made her way into the house.

"A fryup? You know what fine, it's about time I tasted something a little more closer to home anyway." James shrugged in response as he followed the young woman inside.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside the Takagi family limousine_

Once the car pulled out of sight of the Busujima grounds. Saya looked at the pendant that James had won for her earlier.

'There's still so much to learn about him, about everything. He's too perfect and it infuriates me that he came out of nowhere like he did. There has to be something to him.' The pinkette genius thought to herself.

"You've been looking at that pendant for a while now Takagi-sama. Did Carter-san gave that to you?" Matsudo called from up in the driver's seat.

Saya looked up at the driver's seat where Matsudo was looking at her from the rear view mirror. She looked back at the driver and smiled before giving her response.

"Yes, it was one of the prizes that Carter-san gave to me as a gift." Saya replied still fiddling with the pendant.

"Ah, I remember those types of pendants from back in my day when I was your age Takagi-sama. It was a common trend for men to give those out to potentially their future partners or wives." Matsudo spoke out.

"Oh, did they ever work?" Saya asked with interest.

"Depends on the connection the two had together but around half of the couples in my high school years went on to marry each other." Matsudo explained.

Saya smiled once more which was noticed again by the driver.

"You haven't smiled like that in years. Maybe the last time that Komuro boy was with you at the estate when the two of you were younger." Matsudo pointed out much to the younger girl's embarrassment.

"You...? You remember that?" Saya went red as she pictured a younger version of herself playing with her childhood friend Takashi Komuro.

"Of course, I always thought the two of you would have ended up being betrothed to each other at some point." the driver nodded.

"Li-like my father would agree to that…." Saya managed to speak out of her stutters.

Matsudo started to laugh at the pinkettes loss of composure. When he stopped laughing he readjusted his rear view mirror to get a better look at the young woman before he responded.

"I wouldn't be so sure as he did approve of him from the times you brought him back to the estate but he ended up with someone else from what your mother was talking about back then. If you want my advice Takagi-sama. If you're at least bit interested in him then pursue him till you lose that interest. You never know what could come of it?" Matsudo continued trying to advise the young pinkette.

The said pinkette sat there and thought to herself about her childhood years up to this point, What she focused on? Who her friends were? What she did in her free time? She came to the conclusion that because of her self exclusive childhood limiting the number of people who got close to her that it was possible that she would get to a point where her parents would lose patience and try to marry her off to other wealthy and powerful families in a bid produce heirs. As draconic as that sounded to the so called 'Genius' the pinkette came to the conclusion that she must start being more open to people without losing her social stature in the world.

"Thank you Mac-san. You've given me a lot to think about." Saya spoke in a calmly manner as the car pulled into the same neighbourhood as the Takagi estate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another car_

"So what did you think of Carter-kun? Was I right?" a certain buxom blonde happily asked the purple haired woman who was driving them home.

"I'll agree with you there. He's different to most young men his age." Rika agreed as she recalled her own observation in her mind.

"Oh and it got you interested in him huh?" Shizuka teased putting a finger to her bottom lip.

"Pfft, please Shizuka, anybody can shoot targets at 10 yards. Didn't impress me one bit. As for the observations you made whilst you were at work. Sure he may have been trained to fight but beating ten untrained but athletic males is not difficult as most trained practitioners can replicate those results." Rika explained to the blonde.

"Awww, I thought you liked him Rika as you seemed like you were having fun?" Shizuka pouted.

"Don't get me wrong Shizuka, the kid's got something to him. It's why those two girls were poorly attempting to play it like one of those anime harems with him to stay in the event. Saw through those two like catching a shoplifter red handed in a convenience store." Rika replied.

"Then give him a challenge Rika. I'm sure he'd love that like he challenged you at that game." Shizuka suggested.

The purple haired woman glanced at the blonde slightly before turning her attention back on the road.

"Next time you get wind of a large skirmish involving him. Record it and send it to me, okay Shizuka?" Rika asked gaining a look from the blonde in question.

"Oh why do you want me to do that?" Shizuka raised her eyebrow with interest.

Rika glanced at the blonde once more before winking at her.

"Its like you said. I was having fun after all." Rika carried on looking at the road ahead as it sped towards their destination.

* * *

 _At the Busujima residence - Two hours later_

It was quite far into the evening and James found himself once again carrying the young swordswoman to her room so she can sleep for the night.

 _Earlier_

 _The two walked into the house earlier and with Saeko running the bath and James preparing the meal for the two of them with Saeko cooking it after returning from prepping the bath for herself later. The two had their meals which was rice and miso soup along with a couple of other side dishes, or what the Japanese call 'Washuko'. Saeko chose the meal mainly because it was late and she wanted to make something quick so she and James could have more time for their spar._

 _After their meal, Saeko went into the bath with James heading for the dojo so he could partake in some of his own exercises without the young woman bothering him. He did some light work first as he had only just eaten and pushing himself would only cause a stomach ache and Saeko's inevitable giggles. He aimed to ease himself in so he would not be wore out when Saeko would eventually walk in._

 _About an hour later she appeared at the dojo door whilst wearing her natural navy blue kimono, her hair blow dried and brushed so it flowed down her back. She was already carrying her bokken to which she went about doing some light stretches to prepare herself for the opponent in front of her._

 _James in the meantime had not bothered to face her whilst she was doing them in an attempt to get into the young woman's head. The young man did this everytime the two sparred whilst the elder Busujima was away over the last few days. He knew that Saeko was already used to it but he wanted to try teach the young woman without telling her that her current attempts to land a direct strike were not going to work so that Saeko would try and find another way of attacking him._

 _This time though, the young woman decided to take her traditional kendo stance but not be the instigator for the first stage of exchanges. James on the other hand instead took the lead and rushed her and threw a feint to get a strike out of her to which the young woman fell for. However when James countered the strike to hit a pressure point on Saeko, he noticed that she attempted to block the strike to her left hip as if she was anticipating it._

 _After a couple more cycles of the same result, James changed his game and instead got close enough to the young woman so that she could not use her sword. The small of time in which Saeko could not strike as she was holding her bokken was enough for the young man to send her to the ground._

 _A few minutes of forced stalemate from James allowing Saeko to showcase her own technique with her bokken before it was clear that she was tiring out physically. However, like the last time they spared the young man noticed that she was pushing her limits and allowing her emotions to run away with her. Needing to end it there, James feigned an obvious opening for Saeko to take to which she attempted a two handed diagonal strike which would have went across the young man's chest. Knowing the door he left open for her, James expertly dodged the blow and using momentum of his movements got behind the young woman and pricked her neck enough to render her unconscious without doing any damage._

 _After helping the immobile young woman into his arms he picked up the bokken that had dropped to the floor and carried her in the princess style of carrying and left the dojo making sure to close the door with his feet whilst leaving._

 _Back to present_

The young man placed Saeko in her futon in her room and left the bokken at the doorway to which he left the room heading for the baths. On the way he stopped at his room to grab his phone which he had left in there prior to leaving for the festival earlier that evening to which whilst the bath was being prepared for him he checked and found the following message.

'I have business in Japan in regards to recent events. I will be arriving in a couple of days and may visit before meeting with government officials. Just thought you should know. - CC'

Knowing that it was from his father, James replied with the message…

'Acknowledged. I will have to let the family know in case you do turn up. - JC'

James stripped down and entered the bath using its warm waters to relax and wash off not only the day's work but also, the perfumes of both Saya, Saeko and Shizuka as their apparent smells had stuck onto him during the evening and was causing quite the clash of smells.

Twenty minutes later he was done bathing and went to his room for the night. The young man did not bother to do his nightly workout before sleeping as he did so before the spar earlier. It wasn't long before he was drifting off to sleep in his futon.

Or so he thought….

The door to his room slowly slid open and even though it barely made a sound the young man jolted awake and looked straight at the door to reveal a groggy young woman who had just started to come to after being knocked out earlier.

"Why'd you have to do that, James-san?" Saeko rubbed her eyes with one hand still on the door.

"Like last time, you were losing yourself in our little spar so I had to end it before you endanger yourself." James spoke quietly due to how late it was.

Saeko looked down and used her fringe hair to cover her eyes as she processed that information.

'Soft spot maybe?' James thought to himself.

'Have I really changed from that night?' Saeko thought as well.

The young woman then pushed herself off the door and closed it, she walked up to the young man's futon and lay down on top of the covers next to the young man.

"What are you doing Saeko-san?" James questioned the young woman's motives.

"What does it look like? I'm sleeping here tonight." Saeko admitted trying to make herself comfortable.

"In my futon?" James raised his eyebrow her admission.

"Yes, and don't leave either. I will be on top of the covers, you'll be below." Saeko grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving the futon.

James looked at the young woman in an attempt to think of a way out of this situation that she put him in but foresaw that refusing her demands would only lead to trouble in the long run.

"What about your father? Would he approve of such an act?" James asked in a serious tone.

"It's only for one night, he won't know. Besides, I've always wondered what it's like to wake up next to a man." Saeko explained herself.

The young man thought over this explanation whilst the young woman still had her hand on his arm and had taken the liberty to use her thumb to stroke his arm whilst staring at it.

"Fine but only sleeping. Heaven forbid what your father would do to me if we did anything more." James gave up resisting.

Whilst he would admit that looking at Saeko lying down on her side with one arm propping her head and the other stroking his arm looked really sexy and inviting for those who would take such an opportunity, James knew it himself not to fall for such a beautiful sight and instead take his place in the futon facing away from the young woman to which she responded by turning away herself.

"Goodnight Saeko-san." James spoke.

"Same to you James-san." Saeko replied softly.

It only took a couple of minutes for the young man start to drift off once more but the last thing he noticed before losing conscious was the young woman to his right shivering before turning over.

* * *

 **AN: As usual rate, review and all that good stuff.**

 **Chapter 5: The Father & Daughter tag team - Time till release: TBD.**


	5. Teaching the Teacher

**AN: With the release of a main chapter comes the first of two side story chapters. These ones are a little easier to write as they are more or less free writing with minimal planning. I call this a testing ground for potential future writing. Feel free to voice your own opinions on it and it can be used to improve not only this story but the main one as well.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I do not own H.O.T.D or any of the characters created from it. Only the OC's, they're mine. All mine I tell you.**

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Morning broke and the sunlight of a new day made it way into the room where two young adults were currently sharing a futon together. Well sharing is more like the woman of the two had basically moved herself to the point where she was lying on top of the young man who had somehow not noticed her move during the night or he did and just didn't care.

Saeko was the first to awaken from her slumber and with her groggy eyes began to notice the somewhat different environment than her usual room.

'Oh yeah, I came to sleep in James-san's room last night. Mmm…, so soft.' she thought as she patted and felt what she thought was the bedding.

She quickly came to realise that the 'material' she was touching was a little harder than normal bedding material. The young woman slowly looked up and went wide eyed quickly which snapped her fully awake in an instant at the realisation of her position. Whilst she may be lying on top of the young man underneath her, it seemed during the night she slipped underneath the covers and her head was using James' right shoulder as a form of pillow. Also, it seemed that one of her legs has risen and was lying across the abdomen of the young man in question and her right arm was over his chest.

Saeko slowly, tried to remove her legs away from him first without waking the young man up. However, she grazed past a certain area with her legs which caused her to stop instantly.

'Is that his...?' she gasped in thought.

Any resistance telling her not to check under the covers and confirm her suspicions, were fading away and instead a red mist was descending upon her face. She lifted the covers gently and saw that in fact her leg was now resting just below the young man's crotch area but it wasn't the only thing she saw. Fortunately for her, James was wearing pajama bottoms which he changed into before going to sleep last night.

'Is this what they call, Morning wood?' Saeko recalled hearing about it from her fellow classmates at school during their PE changing discussions. These girls would regularly talk to each other about their boyfriends early morning habits and it seems that the purple haired girl was getting her first experience at this situation.

'Maybe I can find out what holding one is like.' Saeko smiled at the thought, curiosity getting the best of her.

She moved her right arm slowly, taking great care to take note of the feelings of moving her hand over his stomach. She made note of how defined his muscles are underneath the top he was wearing despite the initial small frame his body looked. Her hand was getting closer, the tips just touching the pajama bottoms mere centimeters away, when…

"Saeko-san what are you doing?" came a voice close to her.

The young woman in question whipped her head round to see the young man below her wide awake looking straight at her with a questioning look on his face. Still beet red from earlier, she quickly moved her hand away and moved herself to the edge of the futon. The young man sat up and leant towards the young woman before lifting his hand towards her face.

 ***Flick***

The swift flick straight onto the young woman's forehead caused her to rub it. The look it was giving off was the polar opposite to the ice queen the young Busujima always portrays herself as.

"Don't touch what isn't yours." was all he said before he got up and left the room to go to the bathroom.

Saeko looked in the direction of the door which the young man walked out of. A sense of wonder crept into her mind on what just happened and the reaction she got of him.

'D-did I go too far?' she thought about as she sat there for a few minutes. Hearing the water running what she assumed was the shower. She decided it was be best to go and have her own in her own shower.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

Both James and Saeko reconvened in the dining area. A noticeable silence as he sat there in complete silence whereas the young woman prepared breakfast. James had purposefully entered last between the two to see what the purple haired girl would do.

His wake up was not pleasant for him for a number of reasons. Anyone in the world including the young man himself would not have complained waking up to someone of Saeko's beauty. However, he did not want to jeopardise his relationship with her and her father by letting 'boys be boys' and let something happen between them. Besides he knew better than that from all of his training with his father, along with the rules the family have set for relationships with opposite genders, it made things as they are to make sure the younger members of the family didn't go around sleeping with anyone they wanted and producing children that would be unworthy of the name and the legacy it carried.

Saeko on the other hand wanted to get downstairs first. She still was thinking that pushed her boundaries a little too far with the young man and she figured that cooking him breakfast would be a good start to making amends for earlier. The young woman did wondered how she moved during the night to end up in that position in the first place.

She decided on the traditional breakfast. Miso soup with some steamed rice to the side. It wasn't much but they needed to go shopping today to prepare for her father's arrival that afternoon. Fortunately for them, it was the weekend so no school for either of them so they had more than enough time to go out and get what they need for the next few days. Saeko figured that her father would be needing at least something to eat before heading to bed to recover from the jetlag, so she planned to buy enough for that reason alone.

The two sat opposite each other eating their respective meals again in silence. The awkward atmosphere between the two was evident to both of them to which they drowned it out by concentrating on eating. Once they both finished it was Saeko who made the first move.

"James-san, I...I" she stuttered out nervously trying to grab his attention.

The young man looked up at her, eating the last bite of the meal before putting his chopsticks down to acknowledge the purple haired girl.

"So what was that about earlier?" he spoke in a serious tone.

"I..I…" was all she could stammer out.

"I think I last night was, 'Heaven forbid what your father would do to me if something more happened'. I think the message was clear." James interrupted.

All the young girl could do was sit there in silence as he went on.

"Waking up to you on top of me I can handle. People move in their sleep especially when they are cold. Waking up to you drooling on me I can handle. People do it sometimes and is relatively common to people who sleep on their side." James went on, the drooling comment made her put a hand to her mouth in shock that she would do something like that.

"But I thought you were better than that Saeko-san. I thought you would be better to go back on your father's rules like that." James finished giving the young girl in front of him a lot to think about.

Saeko just sat there, processing what the young man said to her. In her mind, she agreed with his every word. She took it too far. She knew her father didn't want them to get in trouble and that was a perfect example of it. What would her father say if he found out? A betrayal of his word and trust. She would have been lucky if all that would of happened is her father evicting the young man in front of her.

As a result, she simply lowered her head.

"I'm...sorry, James-san. I let curiosity get the best of me. Please forgive my actions." she spoke softly whilst closing her eyes not meeting his.

 ***Whack***

A sharp pain hit the top of her head causing her hands to shoot straight at the source. She opened his eyes to see James' arms reset themselves after clearly been near her head.

"Accepted. Besides, we both have secrets to keep don't we?" James sighed as he got up from his sitting position.

Saeko just looked up at him with a puzzled look at what he just said.

'Secrets? What is he hiding? Does he know about mine?' the thought popped in her head as images of her past flash through her mind.

"Saeko-san?" the male's voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Huh, yes James-san?" she quickly answered after getting caught off guard a little.

"I said, do you want to go out and grab the shopping now? I'm sure you want to be home for when your father gets back and don't you have a kids class to teach in the early afternoon?" James stated.

Saeko quickly composed herself before rising to her feet and dusting herself off. She carried the plates and placed them on the counter to be washed by one of the maid who was coming over to help clean the house later.

"Yes, lets get changed and get going shall we?" Saeko walked through the door into the hallway first heading for her room.

The young man watched her leave the room and shrugged to himself going to go and get changed himself.

* * *

 _Later_

The two returned to the house after going to the nearby shopping market. It was only the next stop on train to reach the larger shops where they could get everything they need. Following the events of earlier, the two did not speak much only of what they needed to get and where Saeko could remember where they were in the store. James felt the need to carry the bags once they had finished as it felt a good exercise to combine it with the weighted clothes he was carrying for some additional training.

When they got inside, James offered to pack everything away and help the maid know which chores she needed to spend the most attention on whilst Saeko went to the dojo to setup ready for the kids class in an hour.

The kids class doesn't require much in terms of actually training technique but more of keeping the kids in line which is why Saeko took over teaching this class from her father around six months ago. She felt that she needed a bit more of a role with her father's work so he can prioritise more important tasks where he was bound to do. The kids themselves were aged between 8-11. The elder Busujima did not enlist anyone younger as they would be too much to handle as their minds would not be ready for the kind of training he would teach them once they got to 12. Saeko's main routine for each lesson would be a simple warm up exercise without bokkens with some stretching to get the kids nice and ready. Then she would group them up based on current ability with the Kendo arts and have them practice their forms for 15 minutes. Of course with the more advanced pupils, she did not have to pay much attention to them all unless something major cropped up. The other pupils who were lesser skilled than the others needed more attention as they were prone to making basic mistakes in both technique and form so it ends up in Saeko having to correct any errors before having them resume. Finally she ends the session off by having a few pairs of pupils from each group selected at random and has the rest of the pupils watch them spar, afterwards she would ask them on the spar and what could be done differently to perhaps change the result.

Well that how it would usually would go. This time due to her father's absence. James would be assisting her today and she wanted to mix things up a little. She managed to get him to agree on assisting her with the class a couple of days ago and after a bit of persuasion he eventually agreed to help in a supporting role only and the young girl was happy with that. The young man eventually joined her in the dojo just as the children were being dropped off by their parents. After nodding to her in passing, he took his place slightly behind her right shoulder as they greeted the parents, watched the children gather and see their parents slowly file out of the dojo to leave them there for the next couple of hours.

As the last parent left the dojo, Saeko broke their silence to indicate the start of the lesson.

"Right everyone into lines, spaced at shoulder length apart. We'll start the warm-up." she called out.

The children who most of them have been doing these lessons for a while now understood and immediately followed their instruction whereas the rest of them followed suit and eventually they all got into four lines with fairly equal space between them.

"Before we all start, I want to introduce my assistant for this session only in my father's absence, James Carter. Please address him as, Carter-sensei." she continued as the young man next to her bowed slightly as he was introduced.

It was then one of the young girls in the third row stuck her hand in the air. She looked around 9 years old and was acting very shy as if she was embarrassed to ask the question she was going to ask.

"Yes. What would you like to ask me little one?" James answered the call.

"Excuse me, Carter-sensei but is Busujima-sensei your girlfriend?" she all but blurted out.

The girl then put her hands to her mouth as if to catch her words but they proved futile as everyone in the dojo heard that. Seconds later, all of the other kids started laughing at varying degrees, some at giggles to roars of laughter from others. The only two not laughing were the two at the front, the male of the two looked across and saw that Saeko went quite red at the sudden question. It seemed she was not expecting that to be asked. Nevertheless, James stood up and walked ahead to address the class himself whilst Saeko could get the time to compose herself.

"Busujima-sensei is not my girlfriend. I have recently arrived here on an exchange from my homeland of England. Whilst I have no sword knowledge, I am trained well enough in martial arts to know technique and execution to the point where I will be more than capable of acting as sensei a group of your age bracket. I will be supporting Busujima-sensei as she teaches you today so feel free to come to me with anything if Busujima-sensei is not around to help you." James explained to the group pacing from one end of the dojo to the other.

Saeko who had regained her composure had now stood up to address the group.

"Okay, lets start with the warmups. You guys know the drill." Saeko called out once more and the group fell silent as they begin their warm up routine.

James meanwhile had resumed his seat and observed as Saeko called out certain light exercises for the children to do and alternating every 30 seconds for another exercise. This carried on for 5 minutes before she called time to their warmup and they began their stretches as a means to regain their breath and finish warming up their muscles. It was imperative that Saeko focuses mostly on the children's arms and legs in their stretches as it would be those muscles that would be being worked on in the session. A couple of minutes later and Saeko finished the warm up routine completely.

Afterwards, Saeko split the group in two based on her prior knowledge of each child's ability. The weaker skilled students went to the left with Saeko to practice their katas in a more controlled environment. The other though were taken by James outside into the garden, it was not usual that the kids were taken outside of the dojo for their training as their was licensing by the governing body of kendo for places of practice and in the garden outside of the dojo was fine as long as they kept within the Busujima property walls, when he asked, the purple haired sensei gave him a funny look but agreed.

James lined them up once more as set them to practice their katas, whilst it was a basic task even for them, he wanted to see how well they were executing the most basic stances and form of kendo. The scene reminded the young man of learning swordsmanship for the first time under his Mother when he was 6 years old. The Carter matriarch had taught him basic forms of fencing and had him practice them after studying for an hour each day to nail the forms into him. As with any Master, you cannot truly master the art without the basics and having do them almost on instinct when warming up came second nature to him.

He watched as each of them performed their katas with their shinhai, stopping them when a mistake was made, correcting it and explaining the reasoning behind it. The process repeated for around 20 or so minutes before the young man stopped them and paired them off to begin sparring. He placed it into a tournament style where the winners would keep going and the losers would sit out and watch the rest of their group go at it. It prove quite the challenge for the children as it seems they had not learned to pace themselves when dealing with one opponent after another as when it got down to the final 4, they were quite tired and mistakes were becoming more evident in their sparring.

After they had finished the tournament, an hour had gone into the class so James had them break for 15 minutes for rest and reflection and sensed that Saeko had done the same. She had moved her part of the class outside to enjoy the fresh air and it also made things easier to observe the class that way.

After the break, Saeko called them all inside and had them sit on both ends of the dojo floor thus to create more space in the middle. She walked over to her spot where she started the class and watched them all sit down. James on the other hand was the last to enter so he could make sure that all of the children had entered the dojo and have taken their seats. He was still in the doorway when Saeko called to him.

"Carter-sensei, stay on your side." she called as she drew her shinhai and took a stance.

The young man sighed in response and took a position on his end of the dojo.

"Can't we not go a day without this. I'm sure you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of your class." James almost moaned in response. He took an open stance, standing legs shoulder width apart and arms at his side, it was not a stance, aimed to just frustrate the young woman opposite him.

"Busujima-sensei, what are you and Carter-sensei doing?" one of the children called out as the rest of the students were whispering to each other.

"Your sensei wants to show a real fight. More like how to lose." James stated as he watched the young swordswoman's movements.

"This time will be different. I will finally best you and everyone here will see it." Saeko grinned as she stay rooted to the spot.

"Ahh, staying still this time. Still makes no difference to me." James stepped forward and simply walked towards her.

Saeko thought he would have charged her simply to end matters quickly with the class watching but to see him walking towards her, was annoying her greatly. It was as if he thought she was beneath him. Once he got within a few meters of her, she stepped forward with her shinhai above her head going for the classic overhead strike to start but halfway through her 'strike' she stopped and spun to switch to a strike aimed at his left side, she figured that by feinting her first move, she would catch him off guard whilst he was dodging it.

James on the other hand caught the movement instantly and side stepped to his right avoiding the strike completely. He then proceeding to expertly dodge half a dozen strikes aimed at different parts of his body at varying angles. With all of the spars that they have been doing, the young man had gotten to the point where he knew Saeko's style enough to know how to avoid her strikes effortlessly to which he was demonstrating with his movements. He kept her at striking distance whilst dodging all of her strikes. After finding an opening he stepped forward closing the gap to less than a meter between the two and he grabbed one of her wrists holding the shinhai and with a fist raised he made a punch attempt and pulled it just inches from the swordwoman's face.

Saeko stepped back once to gain distance to attempt an overhead but she forgot that the young man was still holding on to her wrist and had left herself open for another pulled punch to the abdomen. Frustrated, she didn't react when a kick connected in the same place blowing her back and onto the floor. She noticed it wasn't a strong kick, just enough to put her on the ground but it still stung as she rose to her feet.

"Come on Busujima-sensei, you're overthinking things." James mocked as he took a Japanese boxer stance of moving his feet with his hands raised.

The act of the young man in front of him annoyed Saeko somewhat that she was feeling that he was still holding back. That he wasn't sparring to win but to force her to submit instead. She regained composure though and moved forward using the style she knew best, using quick strikes which most people could barely dodge but her opponent was remaining light on his feet and was dodging each one she made. It was as if he knew her movements before they happened.

James decided to humor the swordswoman in front of him and the class watching on the outside and let the spar drag on for another minute before spinning after one of her strikes to virtually get behind Saeko and grabbed her and all but throwing her over his shoulder to have her land on her front on the floor. The action had obviously caught her off guard as she lost grip on her shinhai as it flew away by a few meters before landing on the ground away from anyone.

Saeko tried to get up after that but she was pinned to the ground by James placing one of his knees against a specific point on her spine below her shoulder blades making it difficult for her to move with all the weight James was carrying along with his own body weight. After a good 30 seconds of struggling, she gave up and stopped moving, she moved her arms so she could lean her head on her right hand as if she was fed up of being in that position.

James looked up and turned to the rest of class.

"Okay, so how did I win that despite not having a shinhai to use?" James called out to the class who were only now just regaining their own composure.

There were a few whispers that could be heard in the dojo by both teachers.

 _"Busujima-sensei lost…"_

 _"I thought she was an undefeated champion. How could she lose?"_

Eventually one of the kids raised his hand and James pointed at him to speak.

"You were faster than Busujima-sensei." the student spoke.

"Yes, that's one thing. Anything else?" James responded again looking around to which no-one answered.

"So then, here's a little life lesson on combat. Swords and other close quarter weapons only have an effective range of their users arm length plus the weapon length but if you want to minimize effectiveness then bring the fight to arms length. By doing so, a two handed user like Busujima-sensei cannot attack properly without leaving herself open to counters. Her style consists of keeping opponents at weapon range whilst dealing quick strikes before her opponent can react. Knowing this, I can use that to my advantage and get close enough for her to use a move that she isn't used to and quickly counter it. Grapples and throws are the best thing in these situations because kendo and similar arts rely a lot on balance and movement to gain an advantage." James explained as he got off of Saeko and helped her to her feet.

'Actually there's a lot more to it than that but then I might blow my cover on the real skill I have.' James thought after his explanation.

"You say it like you know more than you let on Carter-sensei." Saeko brushed herself down to fix her attire which had been ruffled somewhat over the course of their spar.

"When training in martial arts, learning how to deal with weapons is taught right after the basics." James answered.

"Hmph, well that's that I suppose. Right everyone back into lines, let's begin the cooldown to finish off the class." Saeko called out once more as the children groaned at the end of the explanation not hiding their fact of wanting to learn more.

Whilst the children were beginning their cooldown exercises, their respective parents started to arrive and observe the last few minutes of the session, occasionally taking photographs which Saeko allowed during the cooldown periods as she knew who they were. Once they were finished she dismissed the class and slowly but surely the children along with their parents started to file out of the dojo, the two sensei's could hear the children's excited words as they left.

"Whos the new teacher?" asked one of the parents.

"He's so good, he beat Busujima-sensei in a spar with his bare hands." their child exclaimed.

"He showed us how to improve our katas." another child spoke.

The groups went out of earshot as they left the boundaries of the Busujima-estate to which once silence was felt by the two of them, the male of the two started chuckling.

"Kids eh?" James noted as he made his way to start tidying up.

He turned and noticed Saeko with her arms folded with what looked like a pout on her face.

"What?" he questioned.

"You didn't need to humiliate me in front of my class like that." Saeko huffed.

"That's on you. Even so, they needed to know that even Masters of the arts are still learning. You learned something, right?" James plainly stated.

Saeko went into thought about what he said. She realised that this wasn't just a lesson for the kids class but a lesson for her instead. She had been trying to spar with him and any chance she could get, only for the same outcome to happen every time. It was just her attitude to each fight, hoping she would learn something from the battle rather than analysing her own moves and wonder why she lost.

"I think you learned something at least. Anyway it's time to prepare for Oji-san's arrival, he'll be here in an hour." James continued before gesturing to the young woman towards the door.

"Right, we have to change and prepare dinner." Saeko walked forwards and the two left the dojo together.

* * *

 _An hour later_

The front door opened to reveal the current head Busujima family. Greeted by his daughter and the young Carter boy, both of which bowed as he walked through the door into the main hallway of the house. The daughter walked forwards to hug her father and hugged him first.

"How was your trip to America, Father?" she spoke.

"Hmph, it was fine. Americans love having everything bigger than it should be." the elder, Kage replied.

"Good to know. I have prepared dinner, I shall attend to it and prepare it." Saeko giggled before retreating towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

That left the elder Busujima and the youngest Carter.

"I take it, there was no trouble in my absence?" the elder asked.

"None. All the classes that Saeko-san taught in your absence went smoothly." James reported eyeing the elders movements as he picked up his bags.

"Help me move my bags to my room James-san. The journey was long and I need to rest after dinner to recover." Kage spoke.

The young man walked forward and picked the last remaining bag and joined the elder Busujima to drop them off in his room. Once they got there Kage ushered James inside and as they put the bags down he turned to the young man with a serious look on his face.

"I want you to tell me straight. Did anything happen between the two of you whilst I was away?" he asked with a serious tone with his arms folded.

James looked at the older man dead in eyes, noticing the seriousness in them. He thought it would be best to remain truthful with the man.

"Well there has been a couple of things I think you should be made aware of that happened in your absence." James started but noticing the elder clenching his fists he quickly put up his hand to stop anything happening as a result.

"Before you do anything though, hear me out…" James continued.

An continue he did, he talked about the constant sparring he did with her every evening, the times he carried her to her futon after each spar, the help he gave for her classes and finally and most notably the incident that very morning. James made sure he mentioned that whilst it was wrong to allow her into the same futon as him in the first he made sure he never took advantage of or let Saeko's curiosity get the better of her and let something happen between the two. He would not want to betray Kage's trust like that.

The elder Busujima stood there taking it all in. At first, he wanted to act like any father would for their precious daughter but as the young man in front of him talked more and more, the more he realised that he couldn't lash out just for that. The boy made his intentions clear and prevent anything happening. Of course it was avoidable in the first place but he wanted to keep the peace between both him and his daughter.

Kage sighed before finally breaking his silence.

"First off, I thank you for helping out with the classes, I know you're not trained in swordmanship despite our attempts to get you involved. As for your spars with Saeko-chan, I wonder what she will gain by constantly challenging you. Although she was complaining before you arrived that she needed a challenge." Kage responded.

James remained silent as the elder continued.

"However, I am not impressed by what happened this morning between the two of you. However, based on your actions then I cannot complain of the desired outcome, you have been raised well James-chan. I'll think of an appropriate punishment for the two of you later once I have had a word with my daughter, nothing too harsh just something I can keep an eye on you two on." Kage went on.

"Now then, I would like to see you spar someday. The only thing I saw from you was from your first day with us and I would like to see what you are made of in a proper environment." Kage finished.

James processed the words spoken to him and simply bowed in response.

"Thank you Oji-san for seeing things from my perspective. Though you may get to see it sooner than you think." James replied sparking a raised eyebrow from the older male.

"Explain?" Kage bluntly asked.

"I received a message from my father who will be in the country shortly on a business visit. He said he would be dropping by to check up on me whilst he is here and since he taught me everything I know from a fighting standpoint I'm sure that he would be keen to test me." James explained.

Kage started roaring with laughter in response.

"Well I look forward to it, it should be a good fight. I shall prepare some vintage sake for his visit." Kage laughed.

It was at this moment James' phone buzzed which caused a moment of silence. Taking the phone out of his pocket, the young man opened the message.

'I'll be arriving at your residence tomorrow to visit you. Not sure when I will be getting there but I need you to run an errand before I arrive. We're planning on revealing the real you to your so called guardians. So time to build a following James. Go and grab your equipment and move it to the Busujima residence as there is no point hiding it any longer. Although do not reveal your true self until I arrive. It will be unlikely they will believe your stories until I'm there. Until then. -CC' it read.

'Speak of the devil.` the young man thought as he turned back to the elder next to him.

"That was my father. He will be arriving tomorrow. As for when I am not sure." James spoke as the elder raised a hand under his chin.

"I shall have our maid make sure the house is suitable enough for when he arrives. But we have nattered for too long, Saeko-chan will think I've done something." Kage replied as he gestured the young man out of his room.

James chuckled in response and went for the door.

"One last thing, James-chan." Kage stopped the young man from leaving by closing the door.

The said young man turned back to the elder in response.

"What do you think of Saeko-chan anyway?" Kage asked in a serious tone.

"In what manner are you suggesting Oji-san?" James asked back immediately.

"Give me you general opinion. I will not take offence." the elder spoke in the same manner.

James looked at the older man to see what position he had to respond to.

'This is about what my current feelings are towards Saeko. He's asking in case anything does happen between the two of us what my intentions are. Either way, I'm telling the truth, I'd hate to think if he took things the wrong way.' James thought as he crafted his response.

"You've raised a fine daughter, Oji-san. She is a strong, independent young lady which any man would be lucky to have her when the time comes. She is strong in her studies and her skills with a blade are not too far away from your own." James answered calmly whilst maintaining eye contact with the man.

The said man raised a hand to his chin to contemplate what he was told but James interrupted his train of thought.

"But...there is something I've noticed." James continued causing Kage to move his hand away from his chin.

"Go on." Kage gestured for the young man to continue.

"Whenever we sparred, it would start out okay but after a while, I noticed her demeanor change. One from calm and composed but slowly start to become more wild and erratic. Almost as if she was enjoying it a little too much and was letting her emotions take control." James explained.

The elder processed those words and he thought back to before the young man's arrival, how Saeko wanted a challenge in combat as she would beat all those around her. It was why she was the national champion after all.

'Perhaps I've brought her up too well.' Kage thought to himself.

"I have raised her as a traditional Japanese child from long ago. I am a man who still believes in the Bushi ways and I have raised my child to be the next onna-bugeisha who will make her own destiny. As for what you have just told me, I am not aware of this but maybe that is something that my daughter would eventually divulge and deal with on her own." Kage explained in return.

James listened to those words and thought about it himself.

'There's something more here but I'll have to find that out on my own.' James thought as the elder opened the door behind him.

"Now then let us have something to eat, I wish to be fed before I nap after my long journey." Kage chuckled before gesturing the young man to exit the room first.

James walked forward and exited the room whereas the elder stood there for a second watching the young man walk away.

'To figure that out from sparring alone. I look forward to his father's visit.' Kage said in his mind before leaving the room himself.

* * *

 _In the skies above Japan_

"Mr. Carter your plane shall be touching down in a few minutes." the voice on the tannoy announced.

The middle aged man drank the last of his drink before handing it back to the flight attendant. He then pressed a button on the side of his seat which rotated it round to a forward facing position and with the backrest reset to the upright position. The plane itself was a Legacy 450, currently the newest in the generation of private jets. Chris had borrowed it from a friend to travel to the eastern countries summit taking place between the eastern superpowers.

'That conference was annoying to say the least. I hope my wife is having easier luck with the UN.' Chris thought as he remembered the events of the last couple of days.

'Now that the conference, I think it's time to pay my son a visit.' Chris smiled as the plane began its descent.

* * *

 **AN: So that is it for this chapter. Please rate, review and all of that good stuff.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
